User talk:ThePK
http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tuckyd/Archive_1 Joke? Why would it be a joke? SeaTerror 18:18, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thanks again Tuck! Reeves92 03:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Next round of character tourney Tucky, so the idea is to have a blog enlisting all 120 characters advanced from the 30 groups of first round, numbered them accordingly, and then informing users to post comment on 10 choices of characters they want to be removed from the list of 120, and the top 24 highest voted characters will be dropped. Have I got it right? And how would you name this round's tourney? Just "Second Round"? What do you have in mind? p.s. Please update your main tourney page. 04:06, April 5, 2012 (UTC) BAKA! Seriously please, if you don't have any preference name for this round (NOT that title!), I will rely on my creativity then. 04:11, April 5, 2012 (UTC) All right, the blog should be out in roughly 10-11 hours time from now 04:18, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Please be informed that Wiper appears twice in the first round groups - 1 and 29. And both advances. Hence the total characters advanced are but 119 instead of 120. So the elimination will be the top 23 characters with most votes 09:53, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't care since you are saying it I know its good but when you go in the source mood the spelling is incorrect so I fixed it but since fixing it damages the character box temples I undid my edits. Therefor I don't need to advise or notices, you can keep them to yourself and grow lemons out of them. good day. 14:09, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ocupation->occupation You realize that all your edits changing ocupation to occupationa are pretty pointless as the template displayed the proper spelling anyways? But ey, if you want more useless edits why not change affltion to affiliations as well? "Good job" 15:37, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I realize you did, but it was a pointless change as it was absolutely fine before. Good job on whoring ~100 edits or so doing absolutely nothing useful. 15:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC) It's not useless, but you can do it with a bot so you can save time if you want. Which like I said, wasn't needed. Now why would you change a working template just to whore some more edits? The answer lies in a Seaterror qoute: 'Because you touch yourself at night'. 16:02, April 8, 2012 (UTC) OP Char Tourney Round 2 Tucky, when do you think should close off the main tourney voting and proceed into tiebreaker session? It has been 3-4 days running already and the number of users voting seems to come to a near stop already (not much of new votes coming in). Please advise. And one other thing, after the round two has ended, I would like to resign myself from the hosting committee as I wanted to take a break from the wikia. Please be informed on the matter. 02:47, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm taking a break, not going for good, my friend! So please stop saying as if I'm leaving, ok. And have noted on the closing of round 2 votings in order to proceed for tie breaker (if applicable). I wil compile the recent 4 new votes and update the status to you soon. 03:04, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Good day Tucky. Round 2 ended without having to proceed into tiebreaker round. Thus saves you the trouble of tiebreaker blog and time too, hence you may proceed with the next course of actions. Take care. 14:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) You can find the list at the Round 2 blog, can't you? Or do you need the excel copy of list that I have in hand? If its the latter, please give me your email address, I will send it over. 01:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) 01:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Just to inform you I'm nominating you for a ban - you've been too intimidating for far too long. 04:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Tourney Round 3 Hi Tucky, just to let you know that users are anticipating for the next round of the tourney, see 15:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I mesed your message. Sorry, Tuckyd, next time I see you on chat I'll get right on o.o Am in office, cant access into wikia chat Ohayo Tucky, I am currently in office now, and as you may already know my office PC seems to block access into the wikia chat. Why, any issues? 02:11, April 16, 2012 (UTC) How ironic, here I am having all sorts of (unwelcomed) excitements in office (part of the Monday blues routine) and how I wish I can be in your shoes now! Haha. Since you are sooo bored (I saw your message on DSP's talk page), why don't you go out from your house and do something like hunt kittens or something to kill boredom. xDxDxDxD 02:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Tommorow, Little Tuck...tommorow.. Yeah, I would like a sig You can make/get me one? that would be cool. thanks tuckyd DarkSkullPirates 02:28, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Eh, the chat dosent usually work for me , but i will try! DarkSkullPirates 02:34, April 16, 2012 (UTC)